Interstella 5555: Algo Entre Nosotros
by Diana Candy
Summary: "—Te juro —lloraba Stella al pie de la estatua— que te necesito más que a nada en mi vida. Te anhelo más que a nadie en mi vida. Te extraño más que a nadie en mi vida… Te amo más que a nadie en mi vida".


—

—

* * *

Intersetella 5555 me parece una obra de arte, así como Shep y Stella me representan una oda al eterno amor. Sé que estará lleno de telarañas este relato, pero estoy desinteresada en la audiencia porque lo vigente es mi sentimiento por la historia, especialmente por Stella y Shep, por _Something About Us_.

Queridísima **Joyce** , gracias a ti desempolvé esta película y volví a llorar, así que te dedico con mi amor entero este modesto amago de exaltación. ¡Te quiero!

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

.

.

.

 _ **Algo Entre Nosotros**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nunca el bajo, ese su instrumento leal, mimetizó la gravedad resoplada de sus suspiros, que era el zumbar cóncavo en el alma y la emanación convexa de las mieles. De esa tensión en la garganta, vuelta ráfaga de labios, sólo entendían las pestañas cerradas al empeño del soñar, sólo lo asentían los vellos de la piel enervaba con la ilusión de un roce, sólo era cómplice la lejana, breve, primera y última caricia con que su mano se enlazó a la de _él_.

Sólo los labios desamparados del beso conocen la impía carencia de la paz. Stella anhelaba una serenidad que ya no recordaba, porque el beso lo tenía obstruido en la comisura del _demasiado tarde_. Para remediarse requería de aquél cuya boca contra la de ella regalaría el réquiem del _por fin_. Para dejar de soñar lo necesitaba a él.

—Te necesito más que a nada en mi vida. Te anhelo más que a nadie en mi vida. Te extraño más que a nadie en mi vida…

Ella suspiraba así, sin saber que con gemelos devaneos se embelesó Shep alguna vez ante el póster de Stella sobre su cama, sobre su platónica devoción, sobre la crisálida del alado enamoramiento.

Continuarían sempiternamente esos letargos de diaria letanía, de elucubraciones sobre lo que juntos habrían sido, sobre cuánto se habrían amado; persistiría la ceguera que sólo con la imagen de la memoria se curaba; tampoco se iba la sordera ante el ruido del mundo e incluso de la música, que no permitía pistas de la tesitura deiforme que seguramente su héroe había tenido por voz.

La necedad de un rubor utopista se había allanado en Stella, con mismo germen con que Shep la amó en su fanatismo. Ahora era ella quien con terneza lo ponderaba culto de su abstracción. Así como él se arrullaba con las nanas que el corazón entonaba frente a las fotos de ella, musa de su aeda pasión, así ella ensimismaba nuevos estrechamientos de manos, renovadas audiencias de pupilas y besos omniscientes.

Lo pensaba y sentíase bronce dispuesto a su crisol, yema de sus arpas, tono de sus arpegios. La fermentación de su gratitud se había vuelto amor tanino cual vino añejo, y tal cual la embriagaba. Infortunadamente, no bien llegada la sobriedad, los puñales de la certeza asestaban su ilusión, recordándole que Shep se había sacrificado por ella, y que la eternidad se había enamorado de él tanto como ella, tanto como para no devolvérselo jamás.

Entonces ella corría en taciturna agonía hacia el centro de la ciudad, para saciar el síndrome de abstinencia del alma. Postrada ante el gallardo monumento de Shep, gemía y rogaba más sustancia de ensueños, de bailes entre rosáceos dientes de león, de abrazos a merced del vuelo. Lo necesitaba una eterna vez más, para besarla por fin sin la intervención de la muerte o la condena del despertar, cuando los labios apenas se habían fruncido a la bienvenida.

—Te juro —lloraba Stella al pie de la estatua— que te necesito más que a nada en mi vida. Te anhelo más que a nadie en mi vida. Te extraño más que a nadie en mi vida… Te amo más que a nadie en mi vida.

Y Shep, conmovido por las flores que ella no se enajenaba en llevarle, sonreía a través del fulgor estelar, a través del beso que jamás se dieron, por medio de la brecha entre la vida de ella y la muerte de él. Contra la distancia de donde Stella lloraba y donde el cuerpo de Shep yacía, el corazón era escenario del espíritu. Siempre habría algo entre los dos: amor.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!** **¡Mucho cariño y bendiciones!**

—

—

 **PD:** _Sus reviews son el 'Daft' de mi 'Punk'._

—

—


End file.
